In order to enjoy such a keyboard game, a keyboard dedicated for the keyboard game has been connected with a game machine in the past.
But, a person can not enjoy the game as long as the person does not buy the keyboard dedicated for the game even if the person already has a general purpose keyboard.
Under this situation, the developments of keyboard game program usable with a general purpose keyboard have been desired. But, some kinds of the general purpose keyboards are widely different in number of keys from the other ones. So, mere connection between a general purpose keyboard and a game machine can not exhibit a special characteristic of the general purpose keyboard connected.
Then, the developments of the keyboard game program for recognizing number of keys of a general purpose keyboard connected with a game machine on program side and for setting keys according to the number of keys recognized, and a keyboard game machine for attaining such aims have been desired.